Lost Requiem
by Janic of the Lost Crystals
Summary: This is a story of a Guild that has a hidden yet dominant presences on the Continent of Ishgar. It is a safe haven for the lost, and a purgatory for those they deem wicked. They are known for doing great deeds though they aren't saints and as far as Fiore is concerned, they are Dark. Watch as they begin making their move. M-rated just in case. Chapter 5 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Requiem

Summary: This is a story of a Guild that has a hidden yet dominant presences on the Continent of Ishgar. It is a safe haven for the lost, and a purgatory for those they deem wicked. They are known for doing great deeds though they aren't saints and as far as Fiore is concerned, they are Dark. Watch as they begin making their move. M-rated just in case.

Note: I am writing this one shot to vent some ideas I have been getting and the only way I will write more of this fic is if I receive 7 to 13 good reviews on it. Also using the map and other countries/Kingdoms based off of the Map from the Earthland page of the Fairy Tail Wiki.

Please Enjoy!

On the Continent of Ishgar, far east of Fiore lays the Nation of Sin, which is a peninsula much like Fiore though the only country that is connected to by land is the Pergrande Kingdom. Currently, Sin is at War with the island nation of Enca. It is unclear why they are at war but regardless, smoke rises from the sea that seperates them. Ships are torn a sunder as seamen lose their lives for petty reasons. The Naval Forces aren't the only boats on the water as a small dinging can be seen on the edge on the battle field. Upon that dinging happens to a young man with dirty blonde hair, and he is wearing a white coat similar to the one Jellal worn in the Tower of Heaven arc with black and pale yellow trim, a pair of gloves and to wrap it up light gray cargo pants with brown boots. He looks up and sees the naval warfare happening thus a smirk graces his face just as his silver eyes began to glow.

"Enchantment Blue." He says standing up to control the spell all the while the sailors do not notice the seas around them glowing blue and becoming violent. Soon ships crash into one another, and thousands go overboard. Each one begins to endure the pain of any and all of their Ethernano in their bodies happens to be sucked out. Only a matter of minutes, a battle between Navies was stopped by a single wizard. A couple ships remained however on one is truly sea worthy and it happens to be the one the blonde wizard has just came on board. The seamen look worried as the Captain steps up.

"Who are you? Why are you on my ship?" The man looks at him.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that this battle is over and my client will be happy." The Captain really didn't like how the wizard said that.

"Are you with Encan Military? Did they pay you to do this?" One of the sailors walks up to the Captain.

"Captain, he attacked Encan ships too." The Captain's eyes are wide as can be as he looks at the Wizard.

"Who's your client?" The Wizard rolls his eyes.

"Will you return to your home port and forget this ever happen?" The Captain becomes angry.

"How on Earth will I ever be able to forget how you murdered all of these sailors?" The Wizard sighs.

"I could debate this with you but I was to ensure this battle ended by any means so no hard feelings." He fires a bullet of magical energy at the Captain which kills him. He then looks at the rest of the crew. The one from behind salutes the wizard.

"Orders Sir?" He asks and the Wizard smirks.

"Set sail for Sin, you boys deserve better than this."

"Ai Sir!" The sailors answer together and as quick as they can get to their positions. They set sail as the Wizard made the Captain's quarters his own. He pulls out a communication lacrima and sets it on the desk.

"I hope this thing work." He says as another man with black hair dressed in business casual attire appears on the Lacrima.

"So have you completed the mission?" The mystery man asks and the wizard nods.

"I did, the battle is over and I took over the last ship and am sailing back to Sin as we speak." He says. The other man nods.

"I am impressed; how many spells did you use?" The man asks as the wizard holds up two fingers.

"Two…it would have been one like you wanted but I wasn't putting up with any shit." The man nods again.

"I believe you have passed and when you get back to our Sin branch hall, you will be rewarded for your efforts and your reward from your client of course." He says. The wizard smiles. "One last thing, I want you to practice your Enchantments a little more, your nose is bleeding." The wizard checks and his hand is covered in blood.

"Crap. I thought I'd used it right." The wizard cleans himself up.

"Good Day, Zenith." The mysterious man disappears from the lacrima and the wizard sighs.

'Why does he always call me by my middle name?' He leans back and enjoys the free trip.

A few days pass and the wizard is back on dry land thus is currently making his way through the land of Sin to a play outside of the more populated coast line. He comes across a huge stretch of beach that hasn't a thing on it; at least to the naked eye. He holds up the communication lacrima from before and it begins to glow. He now sees a path which he follows and finds a huge beach house styled guild hall. He enters and the eyes of all thirty people in there are looking at him.

"We got new meat huh?" Some of them chatter amongst themselves before the mysterious man appears randomly, now dress in more noble garbs. The Wizard looks around.

"So this is a branch of your guild huh? I must say dam!" The man laughs.

"I must say, your personality is totally different in person, Zenith." He says and the blonde sighs.

"By the way, why do you like using my middle name?" The man chuckles this time.

"Because I know it bothers you not to be called by your first or surnames." He explains. "Also, I like Zenith better." The blonde sighs at that.

"Alright, I guess I'm Zenith Le Faye now." When he said that, everyone quiet chatting and look back at him.

"He's a descendant of Sin Kingdom's First Queen?" One says.

"Bullshit, he looks more like one of those Pergrande Problem children." They bicker some though the mystery man flexes his magic power and they all quiet up.

"So no one has ever told you then?" Zenith looks confused.

"Told me what? And wait didn't you say surnames before? I only have one surname."

"The trait that all Le Faye are supposed to have is their darker hair colors, so have you ever thought about why you are blonde?" The man says as Zenith begins to think about it.

"I've never really thought about it before but now you mention it, your right?" The man laughs once more.

"I'll get to the point, when it comes to strong traits like that, they only way they could be taken over is if you are related to another family with an even more dominate trait…so if you have blonde hair and yet you're related to the Le Faye blood line than what other lineage has dominate traits like them?" Zenith thinks about it and raises his finger.

"I'm a Heartfilia!" The man face-palms.

"Hell no but I don't have any more time to spend on that topic. It's time for you to become a member." The man says as he holds his hand up and so appears a scroll that outline all that this guild is about and what would happen if he leaves or is expelled from it. He skims it over and everything looks agreeable.

"Alright, that is fine and all but you still haven't too me what the name of the guild is?" The man reveals the emblem on his neck, which looks like spade with an eye inside of it.

"Lost Requiem…my guild's name and I'm the founder, Kilor Ambrosia." He says as Zenith looks shocked.

"Ambrosia?! I've heard that somewhere before." He tries to ponder his thoughts although Kilor hits him.

"Lets go, it's not every day we accept new members though you have proven yourself worthy, now is your last chance to back out." Zenith giggles.

"You kidding, I was able to stop a battle and not get in trouble for it so if I get to do more stuff like that then I'm so on board!" He pumps his fist and Kilor grabs his wrist.

"You have acknowledged the contract and agreed to all of its term, it is my pleasure to grant you membership in Lost Requiem." His body glows and on his right shoulder blade, the emblem appears and Kilor releases his grip. "Congratulations, you will be performing you first mission or quest as one of us in the coming days." Kilor says before disappearing. Zenith jumps for joy.

"I'm finally a member." One of the other members snarls.

"Look kid, you better be ready or else you won't survive." The unsavory man leaves after saying that. Zenith ignores him as he makes himself comfortable in his new home unaware that he is going experiencing a lot more in the coming days.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Requiem

Summary: This is a story of a Guild that has a hidden yet dominant presences on the Continent of Ishgar. It is a safe haven for the lost, and a purgatory for those they deem wicked. They are known for doing great deeds though they aren't saints and as far as Fiore is concerned, they are Dark. Watch as they begin making their move. M-rated just in case.

Note: Using the map and other countries/Kingdoms based off of the Map from the Earthland page of the Fairy Tail Wiki.

Please Enjoy!

Chapter 2

A few hours after becoming a member of the mysterious Lost Requiem Guild, Zenith Le Faye looks unsure of what he should doing as a woman walks into the guild and she has a refreshing presence compared to the rest of the members for she bared a charming smile. He doesn't want to stare but can not seem to help himself for the dress she is wearing seems like she just was endulging herself in a life style of royalty. She looks around.

"Hey has anyone seen Master? On my way home, I picked up the new job flyers and a box of the cookies he said he liked from that Bakery in Glut Town." She spoke like a calm minded and sweet princess though she has the eyes of a normal girl. A dark haired member of the guild made his way to her.

"Of coarse we've seen Master, he is practically anywhere and everywhere in the halls. Of coarse you would forget, Spoiled Shirayuki." He said in a distasteful manner and his fingers are frozen the moment he tried to touch the box of goodies.

"Call me spoiled one more time, and not even Master will be able to save you, Anti-Slayer." Sparks fly after Shirayuki's threat. The two obviously don't get along.

"I have a name." She sniffs at him.

"Who cares? Every mission I've went on with you, you'd kill everyone you tried to tell it to!" He scratches his head.

"Crap, you got a point and I'm sure the new guy would like to know." He says as Shirayuki notices Zenith.

"Hi there!" She had walked over and shook his hand. "I'm Shirayuki. You might better know me as the Winter Tear." Zenith nods.

"It is nice to meet you and I've heard of you. Once you destroyed an entire city of assassins leaving only frozen tears were they once took breath." Zenith said and Shirayuki smiles.

"I didn't know I was famous...I wonder if Master knows of this." She starts to blush and daydream as Zenith looks confused.

"Is she okay?" She suddenly stops.

"I'll be right back, Master has called me." She heads into the back of the hall as Zenith just sighs. The Anti-Slayer walks over.

"Don't worry, she is always like that ever since she and Master went on a mission. Also my name is Marcus Parater and I am the Anti-Slayer." Zenith tilts his head.

"Anti-Slayer? You slay Slayer Mages?" Marcus nods.

"Pretty much, my magic isn't one you can learn and makes me go a little homocidial from time to time. Why do you think I said what I said before?" Zenith remembers the words. 'You better be ready or you won't survive...' He nods.

"So can you tell me more about the guild?" Marcus nods.

"Yeah though I'm going to wait and see what Master wants us to do?" Zenith seems more confused.

"Why?" Marcus sighs.

"Master likes to have a firm control over how much info is talked about to new members until they have proven their loyalty." Zenith nods.

"I understand although with the difficult it was to become a member, I'm still surprised there is this many members." He notes the amount of people in the hall despute how empty the hall feels. Marcus nods.

"We do have about two hundred members last I checked but here in Sin we only have twenty maybe thirty tops." Zenith looks shocked.

"Two hundred?! Wow, I can see why people respect and fear you guys?" Marcus laughs.

"This coming from the new guy who is able to stop an entire Naval Battle solo." Zenith pauses as he realizes what he fully did before.

'If I can stop a battle like that...don't tell me these guys could destroy whole nations.' Marcus smirks.

"I don't know what you're thinking about but whatever it is, Master wants to see you." Zenith nods.

"Okay, were do I go?" Marcus laughs.

"All I am allowed to say is that hallway leads to the Master's office." Marcus says before grabbing Zenith by the back of his shirt, and carries him over effortlessly and throws him in the hallway. Zenith notices a set of Rune activate.

"You got to be kidding me. I hate dealing with Runes." Zenith takes a moment to analyzes what is happening. The Master and Shirayuki watch Zenith from a lacrama in his office.

"Master, I thought you already tested the boy? Why put him though your Hallway Trial?" He looks at her.

"I want to see more of what he can do especially since his actions have caused an unusual ceasefire with Sin and Enca." Shirayuki sighs.

"I swear you wanted the ceasefire a couple days ago and now you want those people killing each other...can't you make up your mind with what you want?" The Master's glaze becomes more threaten.

"What I want is what will benefit our guild the most or do you not respect my decisions." She begins to panic.

"I mean no disrespect, I know you are doing what you know is best though I wish I could keep up with your train of thought more often." He returns to a more stotic demeanor after her words.

"You would be able to if you weren't so fixated on pleasing me." She looks down and slightly bows.

"Yes Master." They return their focus on the lacrama to see Zenith making his way down the hall while keeping his eyes out for hidden rune traps. He dodges several yet he doesn't feel like he made any progress down the hall.

'Crap...either this hallway is longer than it looks or I'm stuck in some kind of illusion or trance.' He takes a moment to think but he did not realize he step on a rune that triggered Teleportation magic and suddenly he is in a cave like dungeon. He immeditatly hits himself in the head.

"Damn it!" He screamed as his voice echoes only once for another set of screams of terror over take his.

"NO NO!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!"

"LORD ZEREF HELP US!" Zenith scratched his head.

"What the fuck is a Lord Zeref?" He thought aloud as he heads towards the screams. The sight he would find wasn't what he expected to be in the dungeon of a guild known for torturing those whom deserve it. The cave turns more into a little girl's bed room with stuff animals and bright girly colors adorn it. He looks at one of the walls and it looks like a shelf with statues wearing dresses and ugly wigs but he sees that those aren't statues or dolls, it is literally people whom be petrified up there and it makes him a little uneasy. He turns his head and sees a large pale green skinned being with painted finger nails and a diva like fashion sense. The monster turns and sees Zenith.

"Would you like to join my Tea Party?" The monster asks. Zenith realizes that it appears to be some kind of orge or troll.

'I never thought I would see this in a dungeon for a guild with the perception that they have...I better play along.' He clears his throat and bows.

"I would indeed." The monster smiles at him and gives him a cup. He plays along with the tea party. He even endures forcibly being dressed up in different outfits. Zenith wasn't able to sleep for the monster always wanted to do something else. He sees now why the others down there are pleading to be released. Through before he knows it, four days had passed and in the blink of an eye, he is back in the hallway and in his regular attire. Shirayuki is standing in front of a door.

"Master is waiting." She says. Zenith nods.

"Does he do that kind of thing often?" He asks and Shirayuki quietly walks away, confirming a fear he has. Walking through the door, he finally sees the guild master's room. It's nothing like he was expecting for the room is much like a private study. He doesn't see the master.

"Master?" He asks. Kilor turns around in the chair he was in.

"I am glad you aren't traumatized though I've never seen anyone play along so quickly with my Orge." The master says before waving his hand and an archieve like screen appears with different stats on it like mental stability and Magic Versatility. "Compared to most wizards you would be an A Rank or possible S Rank Wizard although in Lost Requirem, I consider you an C Rank and as a reward, I'm giving you a quest." Zenith nods.

"I'm honored." Kilor smirks.

"You say that now." He says as holds up a letter. "You must meet up with the client and act as their body guard for one week." Zenith bows and takes a copy of the letter that floated over to him. Kilor than looks away for a moment. Zenith begins to leave and Kilor goes back to his business when twelve thought prejections of powerful wizards appear.

"Master, you called us?" One of the prejections asks and Kilor nods.

"I want all of you to see our newest adult member in action." He says. The wizards bow their heads.

"We will do as you ask though if we may, why do you wish for all of us to see this new member?" Kilor smiles.

"He is a natural Enchanter wizard and from what I've seen, he has a lot to learn." He says and all of the wizards become intrigued.

"Good day, Master." The Prejections disappear. Kilor grabs a lacryma orb and he gets back to his duties as Guild Master.

Days have gone by as we find Zenith landing on the shores of a country northwest of Sin called Desierto. Like its name suggests, Desierto is a large desert land known for its lack of wizards and an abunance of bandits and assassins. Zenith sighs as he walks through the Arabian styled market place. Seeing vendors giving him glaring glances. One desiertian steps in front of him.

"Where do you think you are, Blondie?" This man asks as Zenith continues to walk for he needs to locate his client. The man grabs his shoulder forcing him to face back. "I was talking to you, Foreigner!" Zenith makes a hand gun gesture and a bolt of magic shots out of his fingers, killing the man in the street. The other market goers give him space for they don't know if that man was meant to be killed or if Zenith is going to kill anyone else. He just walks away as he enters a cantina that is rather empty for the middle of the day. He sees a man dressed in cleaner and more modern clothes and he has two women beside him.

"Are you the client?" Zenith gets straight to the point. The man smiles before sending the females away, Zenith could not help watch them leave out the corner of his eye for more than just their bodies.

"Depends, are you from the organization known for being the last...?" The man was interrupted by a bolt of magic nearly hitting him. Zenith has a serious look on his face.

"Where is the real client?" The man look puzzled by the question.

"I am the client. I need you to protect me on my way back to my home." Zenith can tell this isn't the client as he readies to end him a tap on his shoulder make Zenith stop as a young dark skinned boy is behind him.

"I see, you are the real deal. You may leave my servant." The man runs away at the order of the boy as Zenith turns around. "I am sorry for that. You're messager wished for me to ensure that I was getting a real wizard." Zenith nods.

"I understand." He says as the boy has a napsack.

"I am Aliba, and I need you to protect me as I make my way home. Lately, my father has been targeted more and more by bandits and hired so he sent me to do some business for him and he is afraid that they will use me against him." Zenith nods once more.

"Alright, let me know when you are ready to leave." He says as Aliba tilts his head.

"I thought you mean want a little bit of time to rest, the desert here can be very taxing on those whom aren't used to transversing it." Zenith takes a minute to think about it. Aliba calls back those women from before.

"My father says women help you relax though I don't get what he means by that yet." Zenith laughs.

"You will and if you don't mind, I will take a moment...and enjoy the relaxation." The women sit next to him as Aliba agrees.

"I will be back." Aliba leaves the cantina's main room as a pair of mysterious people seem to be staking out the cantina. They are as still as statues yet as watchful as birds of prey. Zenith enjoys himself for the first time in a long time as a familar voice begins to echo in his head.

'Nothing is ever like it seems...Nothing is ever black or white...you will forever live in a life veiled...' Zenith stands up, startling the women. Zenith sighs as Aliba reenters the room.

"What is wrong?" Zenith looks to his client.

"I need to look outside." Zenith walks outside and almost immediately he can tell somebody is watch him though he isn't sure where it is from. His instincts are telling him to get moving as he rushes back in. "I think we should leave, my client." Aliba looks confused.

"Now is something wrong?" He asks Zenith. Zenith grabs something from his bag.

"I fear we are being watched and I feel you are no longer safe in this location." Aliba nods.

"Okay, but it is a three days journey home and the Desiertian Summer only makes the desert worst." Zenith laughs.

"Thanks for the heads up but you and or your father wouldn't have hired us if a little heat and sand would bother me." He said before they head out leaving an jewel that helped Zenith make clones of the two of them since he hasn't studied cloning magic by a brief bit on his way to the desert country.

The desert of Desierto is a harsh place, the heat is known for making wizards unable to focus usually making anyone not used to crossing it succumb to hillusionations. And good luck trying to use water or ice magic unless you are a master of that element and can draw upon it from either deep in the earth or high from the skies, that is how dry the air is. Not to mention the winds kick up sand storms that can lacriate any expose skin.

This desert is the solo reason why its next to impossible for invasion of the country.

Zenith guided by Aliba makes his way through the desert, luckly for him there isn't any wildlife to bug or impede them. Although Zenith does have a gut feeling something isn't right as they rest for the night. Zenith knows he won't get much rest so he uses his time to calmly practice some magic he has been wanting to practice.

The second day, the two are stuck in a sand storm for hours. They were able to press forward though the journey is taxing on Zenith for only getting an hour of sleep due to having to keep an eye on his client. He is able to get through it with minium injury to himself and Aliba. However the moment night came, he passed out. He awakens to find nothing has happened to him or his client. The third day goes by quickly and they are on the edge of the town when suddenly without warning they both were trapped by the ant lion pit and they sucked down benearth the sands. Zenith can tell they walked right into a trap and he facepalms.

"DAMN IT!" He screams as he clears the sand from around him. Men surround him, all look like arabian assassins; each one has enchanted items and grabs. Zenith uses more bullet magic as he did days ago to engage them. Each one is able to take a hit and he has to dodge their slashes and swings.

"Get him!" One shouts as they count to battle. Two of assassins were the same ones from days ago and they watch from the shadows of the underground tunnel.

"He is powerful wizard, and it looks like he uses Bullet magic." The one hidden assassin says as the other readies a staff.

"He appears to have low magic energy...or he is holding back." The staff wielding one is about to assist his fellow assassins when Zenith snaps his fingers and all of the assassins he hit with weaken bullets suddenly begin to scream. The assassins see the comrades get chunks blown out of them.

"Enchant Bullet, Expanding Bullet." All of them are dead as Zenith looks around.

"I know they are more of you...most wizards would have been killed by these chumps...I'm not most wizards." Zenith declares as he readies to complete his first job or so he thinks as another person has sunk down into different part of the assassins' lair. Is he friend or is he foe?

To Be Continued...

Ending Thoughts: Author-sama here, I know its been a while since I've touched on this story and I've finally got part of my recent writer's block. Also, I am experimenting with my cliff hanger this time. Anyway hope you like the chapter and Next time I'll try to address any questions if I don't change my ending thoughts once I go through with my favorite editor and fix this chapter fully.

Have a Creative Day/Night!


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Requiem

Summary: This is a story of a Guild that has a hidden yet dominant presences on the Continent of Ishgar. It is a safe haven for the lost, and a purgatory for those they deem wicked. They are known for doing great deeds though they aren't saints and as far as Fiore is concerned, they are Dark. Watch as they begin making their move. M-rated just in case.

Note: Using the map and other countries/Kingdoms based off of the Map from the Earthland page of the Fairy Tail Wiki.

Please Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Undernearth the Desierto Desert, Lost Requiem's newest member has just killed several assassins and now Zenith Le Faye makes his way through the under desert tunnels, hunting for his client, Aliba. The enchanter uses Bullet magic to mow down the assassins as two assassins appear behind him and suddenly Zenith's feet are bound by sand magic though he can tell they aren't using any magic.

He has noticed that all of the assassins have barely any magical energy and yet they have been using magic items much like well versed holder type wizards can. The staff wielding assassin has his item held up high.

"We'll bury you like the weak wizard you are!" More sand starts encase Zenith's legs as he smirks.

"Bury me? I'll pass." Zenith's legs start to glow as he breaks free from the harden sand and kicks the staff right into the face of the assassin; breaking the jaw of said assassin. The injury doesn't stop the assassin as he tosses the staff away as he pulls a knife. Zenith grabs the wrist of the assassin and forces the fool to stab himself. He tosses him away right before feels someone with high level of magic power has just arrived somewhere under the sands.

'Another wizard...he seems on par with my magic power when I'm not skipping meals.' He remarks to himself for he has making sure his young client was the one eating. He continues to look around.

A little ways away, the assassin's leader has Aliba tied up and bruised. The boy is trying not to do anything but the leader kicks him anyway.

"Soon, I'll kill you in front of your father and make him regret his actions." The leader says to the boy although he doesn't understand what this murderer's problem is. One of the assassins is coming into the large room where the leader is at when he suddenly drops to the floor and his body becomes dust. Another man walks in, dark cloak hiding his face though his eyes are piercing like the dawn's first light.

"Who do you think you are coming into my tunnels?" The leader yells at that cloaked man. Silence was the only response given as the leader and his men attack swiftly. Their weapons did not harm him for it was like they went right through him like he was literally made of sand.

"What the fuck? Another wizard?" An assassin asks as screams echo throughout the tunnels, multiple sets of them resounding in a haunting yet satisifying chorus. Zenith's clothes are covered in blood splatter as he makes it to where Aliba was being held when he sees this cloaked wizard holding his bruised client.

"Who are you? Its obvious you're not one of this fools...through I must admit, they have some pretty nice made tools." Zenith asks and made a bit of a remark as the wizard looked at him.

"Just a man, I am. Meet again, we will." The wizard says as he quickly becomes sand and Zenith tries to stop him from leaving with Aliba but he wasn't able to do a thing to prevent the escape. Zenith loses his composure and violently blasts a wall with pure magic that the entire tunnel system collapses on him. He regrets his actions just as fast as he was trapped in the sands.

Hours pass by as Zenith struggled to reach the surface of the desert, still annoyed at his own stupidity and the sand that is in many parts of him he wishes never to have it again. He is able to shake and remove most of it off of himself. He makes his way to the village to see if he can get some lodging before he makes his trip back to that port city on the other side of the desert. He finds the small village very welcoming of him, he has a bit of unease from his recent experiences with the Desiertian people. Everyone has their skin and faces covered to help block out the rays of the sun. Zenith finds himself in the center of the village with a tall man looking at him, he looks like his client but more mature and has a goatie.

"Hello Stranger. You must be the one who made sure my boy got home safe to me." Zenith was confused but he nods as the man smiles. "Come in, your associate told me that you were dealing with the rest of those assassins." Zenith looks at the man.

"Yes, I dealt with them." He follows the man in and Aliba is in a bedroom being watched by servants. The client snaps his fingers and a female servant offers Zenith a towl. He accepts and cleans more sand and sweat off. "Now, did my 'associate' say anything after delivering Aliba home?" The man nods.

"Yes, he asked about Payment and I told him I sent it to your master and he left this for you. It is strange though I understood that your guild doesn't question much." Zenith nods as the client hands a letter to him. Zenith looks at it and than at the client.

"May I rest here?" The man smiles.

"Of coarse, you have rid me of problems and I'm sure I can accommendate your rest." The man says as a servant comes and escorts Zenith to a room in the back of the house. Zenith realize that Aliba's father must be some kind of slaver which explains why he would have enemies and so many servants at their call. He enters the room and it has a circle shaped bed with many curtains surrounding it. Zenith takes a moment to lay back on the soft bed though he has been sleeping on a ship's floor and sand so anything would be more comfortable to you. A female servant dressed in a belly dancing outfit walks into the room. Zenith is rather intrigued. She bows.

"My master has asked me to assist in your rest." She says before getting on her knees before him. "So how may I help you, Master Wizard?" Zenith laughs.

"You may start by calling me...Arthur. I am nobody's master...not yet anyway." She nods.

"Understood, Arthur." He blushes for the fact nobody has been calling him by his first name ever since Master Kilor told a liking to his middle name. The slave than looks at him. "What do you wish for me now, Arthur?" The wizard begins to get a grin as he clears his throat.

"Do you have any special dances you like to perform?" He can not believe he just asked that as his immaturity starts to show dispite his ability to kill, he still has things to learn as the slave girl started to dance for him. The dance was similar to a traditional Arabian Belly Dance where she started from across the room, rythmic movements of her whole body has Zenith entranced like a kid getting his first magic toy. She teases him by circling around the bed before she got close enough for him to enjoy the personal show that he enjoys for several minutes and even though she has an average body type, he can't help but like what he sees. He grabs her and kisses her. He breaks it off nervously as he scratches his head before saying.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She doesn't seem to mind though as she looks at him.

"Is something like that what you would like to do next, Arthur?" He nods quickly and he can't believe that she is going along with his impure desire as she began to remove her top in a bit of a strip tease and right as he was about to see the goods; a torrent of sand suddenly storms up. Zenith finds himself back in the middle of the desert sitting on the sand with the stranger standing before him.

"Did I interrupt something?" Zenith quickly reacts and gets into a stance. The stranger smirks. "I know you still don't have enough energy to stand a chance. I came to talk." Zenith isn't sure of what he wants yet he knews the stranger speaks the truth.

"Start talking." Zenith says as the stranger shakes his head.

"A neck held too high is ripe for an axe to let it roll back to its place." The stranger spoke. Zenith feels threatened by those words.

"I want to know how you know who I work for." He asks as the stranger holds up his left palm, revealing the same guild mark as Zenith's.

"I am one of six...I mean one of five members of Lost Requiem that acts here in Desierto." The stranger said as Zenith began to have so many questions forming.

"Hold on, I thought when we were assigned to solo missions, other members couldn't interfere? And what do you mean by Five of you? Were there six here?" Zenith raddles off questions as the stranger puts his hand on Zenith's shoulder.

"That is true but I had been hunting down those assassins for a little while now and I had no idea you were down there until I found your client." The Stranger pulls out a ring. "That group of nomatic assassins killed my brother and fellow Desert Stranger while he slept and stole many things from him." He tosses the ring up.

"Desert Stranger?" Zenith asks.

"That is what the Desiertian people have come to call us active wizards in this desert. Without your distraction, I might not have gotten all of that tribe of fools in one place." The stranger said as Zenith opens up an archieve and pulls out some of the enchanted items he gathered up before being buried under the sand.

"That does explain why they have high quality tools. Am I allowed to keep any of this?" Zenith asks an honest question. The Stranger looks at him.

"You might be able to though you have to take any treasures obtain during quests and missions back to the guild; there master or someone qualified will examine them and if you are deemed worthy than you may be gifted something." Zenith looks dishearten.

"Alright." The young wizard says with a sigh. The stranger shakes his head once more.

"I already contacted Master and gave him my report of the situation. He told me to inform you that he thinks you could use the days you have left to do what you want."

"What's the catch?" Zenith gets right to the point for he knows there has been a lot of suttle details ever since he has encountered Kilor in the past couple months. The Stranger smirks.

"I will cut to the chase. Your body is weak, and not up handling all of the environments that you will be forced to endure as a member of Lost Requiem." The stranger merely flicks his finger against Zenith's shoulder. An indentation forms briefly before a sharp pain makes Zenith grinds his teeth.

"What the fuck? You did that with one finger?" Zenith rubs his shoulder. "Seriously, that would be hard to deal with if we were enemies." The stranger smiles wider than he already was.

"You see why I will be beginning your physical strength and endurance training. By the way, I am the Desert Stranger known as Solace." Zenith scratches his face upon on hearing the stranger's name.

"Solace...I'm guessing Master doesn't like your real name either or you like being alone?" Solace turns around and starts walking away.

"I will return to the village, and in the morning, I'll train you." With that, Zenith and Solace are seperated by sand and Zenith ends back up in the room in Aliba's father's house. He takes the time to rest.

The next day, Zenith gets up early and heads out of the village. Only a couple dozen yards away from the village, they two members of Lost Requiem meet up; the sun rises against their backs as Solace puts Zenith through the ringer. They spar several times, Zenith isn't able to deal any proper blows to Solace which led to exhausting work outs involving sprinting over mile high sand duns, lifting and rolling stones along the way at the time.

On the last day of Zenith's free time. Solace goes over all of the excerises that will give the best results before giving Zenith something to deliver to the master from the Desert Strangers. Zenith was sent back to the port city he arrived in thanks to one heck of a sand storm and heads to find a ship sailing for Sin while hiding his injuries from his brief but helpful training. No one seems to bug him unlike his first day in this desert country and finds a ship in no time.

On the Brig styled ship, the crew were attending to their duties as the harsh winds and rough seas made it difficult to keep the mast and the ship in the right direction. Zenith was down in the cargo area watching a couple of the crewmen do their best to not have the barrels of minerals and oils roll around and hit any of the other folks whom needed cheap passage out of Desierto. He was trying to sleep but to no avail so he cracks his neck and fingers then with a flick of his wrist, the barrels stopped long enough for the crewmen to tie them all together and down so they won't roll anymore. A boy sees Zenith and walks over to him.

"Hey, mister. Was that magic you did just now?" Zenith was surprised by the boy's attentiveness.

"It was. Telekinesis magic, its not flashy...just like most of the Mind Arts." The boy tilts his head.

"What do you mean by Mind Arts?" Zenith smirks at the boy's question.

"Its another name for Magics that involve a strong mind, I'm only good at telekinesis. There are others I'm trying to master." The boy looks curious at him.

"So is it hard to learn how to use magic?" The boy asks but as Zenith wanted to answer, a woman comes over.

"Is my son bothering you?" She asked as Zenith shaked his head. The boy goes over to his mother.

"This man is a wizard, Mama." The boy said. The mother looks a little uncertain as Zenith looks at her.

"I am a wizard and don't worry your son wasn't bothering me." He says in the politest way he could. She looks relieved.

"Thank goodness, my son has a habit of talking to strangers." She says as Zenith just waves it off and the boy is back tugging his shirt.

"Can you do some more magic?" Zenith smiles.

"I can but not right now, you should stay with your mother." Zenith says as the boy goes with his mother without any protest. Zenith covers himself back up as he begins to ponder how he will give his first report to the guild.

He spends the next half a day worrying about his report as he travels back to Sin. He goes over every detail he can remember in his head and even wrote up a report to give just to be safe.

Literally, fifteen minutes away from the guild hall, the beach sand is nothing to compared to Desierto's desert sands. Zenith practically dashes over it almost like he was skating on ice against the sight of the evening sun. He stops to notice the distance he just covered.

'Did I get faster? It doesn't feel like it.' He thought until a powerful surge of magic power makes him on edge. He senses it coming from the guild hall and he quickly gets back when he encounters a sheet of covering the beach. Birds, and sand crabs are frozen solid and even palm trees split into two from the sudden freezing.

Suddenly, two wizards clash right before Zenith and he forces back several feet. He sees that the clashing wizards are Shirayuki and Marcus. They both are furious and completely focused on trying to kill each other. Marcus doesn't have an injuries while Shirayuki looks like she has some cuts and bruises on her arms. Zenith is frozen by the sheer killing intent of his guild mates.

'What is this? I've never felt like this.' He watches them engage on another again. Shirayuki has a blizzard roar from her palm as Marcus sent some kind of spectral claws at her and the spells collide which made another shockwave though Zenith was prepared from this one as he notices the other guild members watching from the distance. Its almost as if they are enjoy the spell slinging. Marcus begins to breath in as the raw ethernano of the air becomes visable and he eats it up. Shirayuki had started to weave up a frozen tempest around herself and seems to be mumbling as well. A suddenly Zenith's hand where is guild mark is begins to glow and his hand is encased in a spell he's never seen before.

'Get in between them and I'll handle the rest.' Master's voice sounded in Zenith's head and he takes a second to see if anyone has heard master or got a glow around their hands. He can't find anyone so he takes a deep breath. He has his reservations about getting in the mind of this fight, yet a part of him knows Master must have a plan. He makes his way into the middle of the battlefield just as Shirayuki unleashing a hellish white out in the area that has everyone feeling the cold and even whole clouds fall down like the giantic hail stones that Zenith know has to dodge though Marcus uses them as spring board with his puffed out cheeks jiggling slightly. The Anti-slayer is behind her now and begins to open his mouth.

"Rrrrraaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Is all you can hear as Shirayuki is blasted by Marcus's breath attack. She was sent flying hundreds of feet away and her landing made a crateor. Marcus jumps over but only half way though his leap, Zenith had used Master's spell. A black magic energy traps both Marcus and the unconscious Shirayuki then the two disappear. Zenith notices that Master's magic is leaving his hand. He sees the other guild members begin cleaning up. Zenith blinks and in that instant he finds himself in Master's office. Kilor looks rather calm although Zenith knows something has to be bugging him underneath that mask of poise.

"Good work on your Quest. I liked what I saw...keep improving so you don't end up hearing the requiem." Zenith bows at Kilor's words.

"Master, I..." Kilor sighs.

"I almost forgot, here is your payment." A bag of jewel appears in front of Zenith as Kilor sees something else is on Zenith's mind. "Oh yes, if you obtained anything on your quest. You can simply open up your archieve and put any items in the Guild storage." Zenith nods.

"Thank you but that isn't what was on my mind." Zenith pulls out the paperwork that Solace wanted him to give to Kilor.

"I see. I will look these over...as for the other things on your mind, its getting late and tomorrow is a new day." Kilor says, taking the papers and the door to his office opens with another guild member walking in.

"Master, I have done as asked. They are in dungeon Epislon." Kilor smiles.

"Good to hear. Now, would you assist Zenith with getting to town?" Kilor asks and the brown haired guild member nods.

"Of coarse." Zenith bows to Kilor.

"Good Night, Master." He follows his fellow guild mate out of the office. The door shuts behind them.

An hour later, Zenith has found an inn to stay at with a little assistance. The small room has a twin size bed and wooden floor along with enough room for him to put his things as he drops down to his underwear. He lays on the green blanket and stretches out as he reflects on the past few days. He actually is able to calm down. So close to the edge of blessful sleep.

'Nothing is ever black or white, shades of grey stain this world...please remember this Arthur or else you will forever live in a life veiled by lies.' Zenith sits up after hearing the feminine voice and in the shadows of his room a silhousette of a woman is there. He shots a bullet at it but nothing was there. He clinches his fist.

"Stop haunting me." He says as he covers up and tries to give in to sleep he needs.

To Be Continued...

Ending Thoughts: Author-senpai reporting! Oh boy, I actually didn't take a year to write another chapter, looks like someone has finally let out his stress in a health way lol! Enough kidding around. I seen some questions that I'm going to attempt to answer.

Firstly, I realized that I left out some details about my Dungeon Troll/Orge but I do plan on using him again so I will go over why a tea party and being a doll for a girly dressed Troll/Orge would be torture. Second, I see an OC in the reviews, I may or may not use it but if I do use them, I will give credit to the reviewer/fan/follow writer. Next, the time setting of the story in the perspective of the canon time line will be announced next chapter and this is due to me losing track of a file that had my original plan for that...that's what happens when you're trying to move docs to a new computer from shitty old one. Finally, the reason of the guild's name will be expressed through the story better than me just telling you guys.

I hope you liked how I answered your questions and if you have more, I will try to answer them next time.

Thanks for reading and have a creative day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Requiem

Summary: This is a story of a Guild that has a hidden yet dominant presences on the Continent of Ishgar. It is a safe haven for the lost, and a purgatory for those they deem wicked. They are known for doing great deeds though they aren't saints and as far as Fiore is concerned, they are Dark. Watch as they begin making their move. M-rated just in case.

Note: Using the map and other countries/Kingdoms based off of the Map from the Earthland page of the Fairy Tail Wiki.

Please Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Sun rises on the small town of Incursio, which is an hour away from the Lost Requiem Guild's Sin Branch hall. Right outside of town, our favorite new member of said guild has just finished making himself a training area of sorts as he begins a moditified version of his exercises and training he did in Desierto. He gets the logs to swing at him to test his agility and reaction time. Ten logs of different sizes have been tied up for him to either dodge or get hit by them. He sends an hour dodging or getting back up from getting hit as he moves on to more normal excerises like push ups, sit ups, and pull ups. Each activity he does has him develop a small layer of sweat. Once he has finished up he grabs an old book from his back; the leather looks like someone had chewed on it and left it out in the rain for a month. He opens it and reads the hand written pages as if it was wrote by someone he knew. He holds his right hand up as if he was waving at someone.

"Area Enchantment: Minimize." He slides his hand to the left as his freshly made training area is luminated before it shrinks down to the size of a model. "I finally did it right." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Wow, I thought everybody was pulling my leg." Zenith looks behind him as he sees a woman with magenta hair and is dressed in a maroon british inspired suit with thigh high boots and white gloves that reach up to her elbows. He looks into her eyes and sees the guild mark in her right eye making it appear that she has a blue eye and a green left eye. "I could have had you killed three different ways by now." He gets taken back by her comment.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting any company. What did you mean by everybody pulling your leg?" She pushes her ponytail off of her shoulder.

"An enchanter, its just as hard to find as a natural Death Magic user. By the way, welcome to the guild, Zenith Le Faye." She says as Zenith sighs.

"I guess nobody will call me by my first name ever again." The woman laughs at that.

"It doesn't suit you anymore, and believe me, what ever Master calls you, we will address you as." Zenith nods.

"I see. Anyway, since you know my name, may I get your's?" She nods.

"You may..." She suddenly vanishes and appears right in front of him. "After you show me why you are one of us." He gets an open palm to his chest as a suddenly unrecongizible smell enters his nose for a brief moment. He isn't hurt by her attack though he knows something is up as he makes a gun hand gesture and starts blast her with his bullet magic. She blocks a couple of the bullets with her bare hands as he gets in close and they begin to exchange blows; neither one is landing any of them.

"I know you are a woman but as a member of our guild, I will not take it easy on you." She almost dances away from him, the smell got stronger. she started to look gloomy.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman yet you are just as cold as the other men in the guild." She starts to tear up although he has a feeling those are fake. He can't take the chance though he can sense something is up with his body for he has began to move a little sluggish. She slips right by his strike and he immediately holds his breath for a moment.

'Perfume magic?! Great...she must be using it to slow me down and from her movements, she is using Dancer with a mix of martial arts.' She smirks for she can tell what he is thinking.

'He figured it out but he mustn't realize how open his mind is to us...I found something for him to improve on.' She thought as she puts her hands together; one fist clinched and the other open.

"Wood Make: Prisoner Snare!" She says as Wood ensnares his limbs and makes a lock on his chest. He could have avoided it but he wasn't expecting it and before he can free himself she blows a kiss that knocks him out with a sicknessing sweet smell. She giggles.

"Lord Pan would be proud and disappointed in me." She says out loud as she walks and melds with a nearby tree along with her prisoner.

At the Guild Hall's Dungeon Epislon, a dungeon within the guild meant to hold guild members upon Master's request and it looks more like a normal group of cells though it looks very well upkeep to where there isn't a spec of dirty or dust. Three members stand outside of two cells. Marcus and Shirayuki were in said cells though Shirayuki looked worried and in pain for her chest and left arm is covered in bandages and both of the detainees have magic circles in the middle of their upper back right below the neck that seems to be locking their magic.

"Based on what they both have told us, Shirayuki was trying to calm Marcus down from one of his meltdowns when he attempt to kill her and her own bloodlust for how he normally treats her kicked in and that is why they ending up fighting at that level within the guild hall and outside of it." One of the members said as he has a grasp of two vials of blood in his regal and pale hands. The man next to him looks over as the well dressed man.

"So you found all of that out by those blood samples, Lord Valentine?" The regal one looks at the icy blood looking man.

"Yes, after all I can do things with blood no one else but Master Kilor can do." He looks towards at Shirayuki. "I still can't believe they only sent a representative of your father's to this affair...Is he still mad at his precious ice flower?" Shirayuki doesn't answer this Valentine. As the representative coughs.

"If I may milord, Lord Frost was dealing with a poltical manner involving the neighboring country of Seven. He sends me to observe in his stead." Valentine nods at the vessel.

"Alright, what do you think of this, Pan?" Valentine and the vessal look to the boy that is with them. Who appears rather bored in his dark green tunic.

"They need to be punished for hurting my flora and fauna." Pan said in a way much like an upset child might have said it though the under tone of his voice suggests legit anger at them. Valentine nods.

"I see. Master has given us the decision of their punishment for fighting in undesinated location of the guild territory and risking a micro manipulation of an environment against Master's wishes." He says as the vassel nods.

"Shall I leave you to discuss it than?" Valentine shakes his head.

"No, Pan will just need to agree on it." Valentine clears his throat and steps closer to the cells.

"Both of you will spend the next month restoring any damages that could not have been undo to the native flora and fauna of the area." He says before turning to Marcus.

"As for you, Anti-slayer. You are here by forced to have increased visits to me for your increasely unstable mental state." Marcus nods at that.

"Don't worry, I'm not arguing with you this time about it." He says as Valentine smirks.

"You have learned." Valentine than looks at Shirayuki, whom can't look him in the face. He sighs.

"For someone born into the guild, you really should now when to call for assistance my dear." Valentine remarks as Shirayuki remains silent. "Your punishment will be two to three months without the use of your Winter, Water, and Ice based magics along with being assigned to a fellow guild member for several jobs." He pauses for a moment though she still isn't reacting to him. "I will let Master decide on who your guild mate will be." Valentine finishes before turning his attention to Pan.

"Is that acceptable for you, Pan?" Valentine asks. Pan was looking at his tunic at the time almost as if it was causing him discomfort in wearing it. He nods to Valentine.

"I find it acceptable. Can I please head home now? I'm bored." He said not realizing he spoke he's bordom out loud. Valentine sighs.

"You may..."

"Yeah!" Pan cheers like the young man he appears to be though Valentine coughs.

"After we inform Master in person." Pan looks distout.

"Oh come on, why can't I let icy or Violet do it in my place?" Valentine glares at Pan seriously.

"Because Master still would like us to grace him with our presance." Valentine states as Pan doesn't argue anymore.

"Fine, lets make hast." Pan says not trying to hide his feelings on the matter. The two Lords disappear just as a tree sprouts up and Momo appears from it with a bound Zenith. She looks around and sees Shirayuki and Marcus in the cells as well as the Lord Frost's Vassel watching over them.

"I just missed them again, didn't I?" She mumbles before the icy vassel looks at him.

"It has been a while, Violet Whisp. Lord Pan and Lord Valentine went to see the Master." She scratches her head.

"That is nice but I'm going to be honest, who are you?" Momo asks and this upsets the vassel.

"Really? You better be joking. Being Lord Pan's vassel, I assumed you would need to remember things like that so he won't be forgetful." She sighs at his statement.

"Of coarse." She says before she sees Shirayuki and Marcus.

"Hey troublemakers. Did you receive your punishments yet?" Momo begins to ignore the icy vassel. Marcus nods.

"Yeah we did, good looking. Why don't you let me out of here and we can reaquint ourselves?" Momo giggles.

"And that is why we can't let you out, you need to be restrained like the new guy here." Everyone sees Zenith bound in the wood make snare though the vassel smirks at something he sees.

"Hopefully you'll put me in something a little more restraining." Marcus says as Momo hears the snapping and shattering of her wood from around Zenith as he has bullets floating in the air, ready to launch.

"Seriously, most people are out cold for at least a day...don't tell you have a built up resistance to anistitics?" Momo says as Zenith's bullets begin to fly around and several of them are stopped by Wood Make spell and Ice. Zenith rushes out of the snare and he slams right into Momo, his hands glowing a light blueish color.

"Dam! I guess I'm not the only one into you Momo." Marcus starts to laugh as Momo doesn't find being pinned down funny. She kicks Zenith off of her and he is about to spring board off a nearby ceil, the icy vassel gets in between them and makes a thick wall of ice between them.

"ENOUGH!" Zenith hits the wall and he realizes that he isn't in the woods anymore.

"What the fuck? Where are we? How I get here?...YOU!" He says before seeing Momo. "Wait, were we sparring?" He asks and Momo nods.

"We were and you fell to my fragenances, but I don't blame you, most men can't handle me." Marcus laughs at that.

"Yeah, its takes crazy men or youthful men to do that." Momo sneers at Marcus.

"You are just jealous of Lord Pan aren't you?" Marcus shakes his head as the icy vassel sighs.

"Enough. Momo, I don't know why you chose to spar with a new member and I could care less just don't bring the fight around me again or else I will show you why am Lord Frost's Vassel." Momo just waves her hand.

"Okay, Nickalos. Can you warm up now? You don't want Shirayuki getting started up with her bad habit." Shirayuki finally reacts when Momo spoke.

"I haven't done that since I was a child and go ahead Nick, Freeze the Spring Lover!" Momo gets a cheerful look on her face.

"About time you started acting like yourself and not a prisoner you kind of are at the moment." That statement starts a discussion between the girls that sounds more like an argument to Zenith who is wonder why he was even there and he walks over the Nickalos.

"Hey, can you show me the way out of here? I'm still new and don't know my way." Nickalos nods.

"Of coarse, hold up your guild mark please." Zenith raises his hand.

"I was wondering about something." Nickalos smirks.

"Master used his magic through you yesterday to stop those two correct?" Nickalos asked and Zenith nodded. "It was strange wasn't it? Having a magic not your own vent through you. Master has designed these marks to be able to channel magics such as his own or the thirteen's via an unknown magic formula. Usually it is very taxing on the one being the conduit..." Zenith doesn't like how close Nickalos is getting.

"You are invading my personal space." Nickalos shakes his head.

"Right, anyway head over there and act like you are opening a door and your mark will do the rest." Zenith raises an eyebrow.

"It can do that." He mumbles not realizing everyone heard him as he does the jester and suddenly he is opening a door. He steps through rather quickly then the door vanishes and before his eyes, a library the size of which he has never scene. He marvels at site of knowledge even as a few members read quietly.

'Wow. The books, I can feel the different magics that must be etched on their pages...' He thought as something rather spectral in form passed him though with the way he has been as of late, it unnerves him a bit. A fellow member notices him.

"I can see that lost look anywhere, you must be the young blood that the others have been whispering about." A slight paled skinned mage walks over dressed in a brown suit. Zenith sees this man.

"Its that obvious huh?" Zenith says as the pale mage nods.

"Of course. Now, tell me what do you know?" The pale mage asks and just as Zenith begins to open his mouth, the pale mage sighs. "You don't know do you. Just hold up your mark." Zenith doesn't question when the fellow mage nods. "Experienced in the use of Bullet Magic, Enchantment Magic, Telekinesis, Archieve Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Lightning Magic, and you have an understanding of Telepathy, and Rune magics but you aren't able to cast them without." Zenith raises his brow.

"I don't mean to be rude but how did you know all of that?" He asks as the pale mage looks at that young man.

"You obviously didn't read the membership handbook." Zenith pulls out a pamlet.

"All I was given was this before I was tested by the Master." The pale mage chuckles a bit.

"Did you happen to touch the symbol on the back?" Zenith takes a chance to flip the paper over and he smacks himself on the head as he presses his finger against the symbol and the thin paper turns into a fair size book. He bows as he finds himself a table as the pale mage walks away with a smile.

Hours passed, Zenith went through the book and he learned how the guild marks works as well as the basic structure of the guild.

'You can use the mark to access things in the guild halls, masks their presence from undesirables, detect what magics another person has and possibly how versed they are in it...that explains so much...' He thinks as he turns back to a page that has a note about the highest ranking members of the guild. 'The Thirteen Sages...they are real.' He holds his hand up and opens up his archieve magic and it syncs with the magics of the Library. He begins looking up the different books he wants to study up on and he spent the next hour attempting to physically locating the books for he doesn't want to chance anything happening that could lead to damaging books. He had a bad feeling creep into his mind at the thought of upsetting Master Kilor. The feeling past as it came and Zenith began to study like he planned.

'Odd. I thought we had to broken or lost...' The pale mage watched Zenith as a doorway opened up behind him. Lord Valentine appears out of it.

"Alastor." The pale mage turns around.

"My lord, has your business here concluded?" Valentine shakes his head at him.

"No. Master wishes for me to stay and act here for a while." Valentine's word has Alastor pondering.

"Odd. Is the master punishing you? Or is he just throwning wrenches around in everyone's lives again?" Alastor asks as Valentine laughs.

"You act like that is something new." He remarks before looking at the pale mage. "Alastor, head back home." Alastor nods to his lord and fades away in shimmer of light. Valentine notices Zenith below and flicks his finger as a mere drop of blood left Zenith through a scab of a cut he had from his personal training. The lord sees the blood and he shakes his head.

'Poor boy...so young when he heard that song.' Valentine takes his leave after having that thought. Zenith was too focused on the knowledge he is endulging in.

The next day, Zenith was still in the library of the guild hall as he seems to be practicing some spells as he senses a burst of magic power from outside. So he investigates and sees that the guild hall is partically empty of fellow members. He pays that no mind for he sees Momo looking out one of the guild's front windows.

"What's going on?" Zenith asks as Momo points.

"Actually watching those two work together." Momo says. Outside, they see Marcus using his muscles to shovel huge mounds of frozen sand and dirt. Shirayuki using a form of magic that does not normally befit her. Plants and trees seem to start growing anywhere she is touching though the aren't very big. Momo chuckles at the sight.

"What is so funny?" Zenith asks. Momo points.

"Yuki's lack of plant mastery. Such a shame, her mother's magic is wasted on her." Momo looks at Zenith. "I hear Master has sealed off her Ice, Water, and any of her magics related to that." Zenith raised an eyebrow not knowing that a certain lord has just received something from a bird that disappears into a celestial gate.

"Interesting..." Lord Valentine says as he makes his way to where Momo and Zenith are. They turn around and greet him though Zenith doesn't know why he is doing this so easily.

"Good day Milord." They both said. He looks at Zenith.

"I see you both are watching the punishment of those two." Momo smiles.

"We are and I must say Master making Yuki unable to cast her frostiness is a sight." Momo takes too much pleasure in that. Valentine nods, never glancing away from Zenith.

"Sir, is something the matter?" Zenith asks hoping deep down that he hasn't done anything wrong. Valentine lifts his finger and taps the boy's forehead.

"Not at all, I'm just surprised you haven't asked Momo for a rematch." Zenith grabs his own arm and kind of rubs or tugs his sleeves.

"Well...I'm not sur..."

"Cause I'll win again and have him bound like Preztal." Momo declares proudly. Valentine smirks.

"I would like to see you prove that, Momo." Zenith says for he is mad for being interupted by her prideful outburst. Determination is in his eyes where doubt was only moments ago. Valentine snaps his fingers.

"Let's do this in a more appropriate location." A Doorway appears and Zenith is getting excited to see more of the guild hall. The three walk in and the doorway disappears. Outside, Shirayuki pauses from she knows that they were being watched but now no eyes on her and Marcus.

'Why is my bad feeling getting worst? Please Lord Master don't make me go on a difficult job without my main magics.' She thinks to herself as she gets back to work.

To Be Continued...

Ending Thoughts: Hey readers! I know its been a while but I have cometh with a good chapter I think. Don't worry, next time I'll address any questions you might have unless I edit this out and replace it than good news to anyone reading this Ending Thoughts before I do major editting.

Have A Creative Day/Night!


End file.
